totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Winners vs. Losers
Total Drama: Winners vs. Losers '''takes Total Drama's 12 most amazing players and its 12 most horrible players to take a trip back to Wawanakwa Island where they will once again compete for a million dollars. This season is filled with drama, romance, betrayals and more with characters from Island, World Tour, Revenge of the Island and even Ridonculous Race! You don't wanna miss it! Episodes '''Episode 1: I'll Give You War The camera pans onto a large boat that sails towards the infamous Dock of Shame. Twenty four previous contestants stand around anxiously at the thought of a completely new season of Total Drama! “So is this like All-Stars 2, eh?” Ezekiel chuckled as he examined the group around him. “You were literally voted out first twice,” Courtney rolled her eyes. “This can’t be All-Stars 2. They’re probably just bringing us back to punk us again with a completely new cast! Like in the beginning of Revenge of the Island! That was so stupid!” Zoey blushed. “I thought it was pretty funny,” she smiled. Mike watched from behind as he adored her glowing eyes. “U-Uh, yeah!” Mike laughed. “M-Me too!” [CONFESSIONAL MIKE: Ever since All-Stars, Zoey and I have been strong as ever! We’ve had the most amazing dates, gotten to know each other a lot more – we even took a trip to New York together! *sigh* It’s been so amazing.] [CONFESSIONAL CAMERON: I thought having my two best friends date would be pretty cool but they’ve been forcing me to tag along with them.] *montage of Mike and Zoey’s dates play with Cameron in the back* [CONFESSIONAL CAMERON: It sucks being the third wheel.] Eva looked from the top of the ship at Mike and Zoey before rolling her eyes. “What a bunch of dorks,” she grumbled. “You’re just jealous because you’ve never had a shot at true love!” Dawn suddenly squeaked from behind Eva. “What’d you say?” Eva exclaimed, before trying to punch Dawn but Lindsay and Owen restrained her. [CONFESSIONAL DAWN: My intentions are never mean! All I do is simply state the truth!] [CONFESSIONAL DUNCAN: Hey! Quit giving those boring dorks screentime and focus on me more!] The camera pans over Duncan and Harold who are having a loud argument near the edge of the ship. “What did you just call me, nerd?” Duncan threatened before seizing the collar of Harold’s shirt. “YOU HEARD ME!” Harold yelled. “I swear to God – I’ll knock your teeth out!” Duncan exclaimed. “Amigos, please!” Alejandro intervened, trying to break the fight. Heather watched from behind while sipping a juice box in excitement to see the guys fight. Alejandro continued, “We cannot fight like this! If we truly are going to compete in a new season, we must align with one another before the people of Revenge of the Island beat us like they did in All-Stars.” Duncan smirked and looked at Harold. “This goofus didn’t even make it to All-Stars,” he chuckled, referring to Harold. “Shut your mouth!” Harold exclaimed. “MAKE HIM WALK THE PLANK!” Heather laughed from behind. [CONFESSIONAL HEATHER: *laughing* This is so entertaining! They’re so stupid.] The ship came to a sudden halt. Lindsay, Beth and Lightning toppled down. MacArthur and Sanders, the Cops from the Ridonculous Race, laughed at the three falling. [CONFESSIONAL MACARTHUR/SANDERS: (MacArthur) Yeah! That’s right! We made it to a normal Total Drama season! Shocked? (Sanders) And we’re gonna win this one just like we won the Race!] The camera slowly panned to the Ice Dancers, admiring the view... of themselves in a mirror Josee held in her hand. “Such beauty,” Josee smiled. “Such grace,” Jacques added. [CONFESSIONAL JOSEE/JACQUES: (Josee) We made it on here too. (Jacques) Reality television is nothing without the elegant Ice Dancers.] Suddenly, an arrow fired at Josee’s mirror sending it overboard. The Ice Dancers gasped before turning around to see Brick and Trent behind them. Brick immediately threw away the bow in his hand. “Sorry,” he squeaked before the two instantly ran away. Josee’s eyes flared in fury before screaming angrily. '[CONFESSIONAL JOSEE/JACQUES: '(Jacques) *watching an emotionally unstable Josee* We’re working on our... issues.] The contestants looked on to see Chris Mclean standing on the Dock of Shame. “Welcome, campers!” Chris announced with a wide grin on his face. “Did he just call me a... camper?” Josee rose her eyebrow. The contestants made their way down the ship as Chris welcomed them one by one. “Gwen!” Chris greeted. “Nice to see you again!” Gwen frowned. Then, Trent chased her from behind with a kind smile. “Hey, Gwen!” he said. “Wait up!” Chris began laughing. “Ooooh! Do I sense some romance?” “Put a sock in it, Mclean,” Trent glared. 'TRENT: '''I’m trying to make it seem like I just want Gwen to be my friend and all that, but really, I am so winning her back this season! '[CONFESSIONAL GWEN: 'I’m not looking for a guy to date right now. I need to keep my eyes focused on the million dollars this season! No distractions.] Heather, Alejandro, Courtney and Duncan strolled down from the ship to the dock. Chris began chuckling. “The power couples of this season, I assume?” Chris smirked. Courtney gasped. “No way,” she rolled her eyes referring to Duncan. “I am in no way associated with him. At all.” Duncan laughed, before Courtney elbowed him in the stomach. '[CONFESSIONAL DUNCAN: 'I bumped into Courtney in a restaurant a while ago, and we may or may not have hooked up. Don’t tell her I told you though. *laughing*] Heather frowned as she looked around the island. “What’s wrong, Heather?” Chris said. “Did you put on the wrong shade of eye shadow?” he teased, trying to be funny. Heather shook her head before shrugging. “Oh, it’s nothing. I was just hoping they would have that Don guy host this season instead of you.” Chris’ eyes bulged in shock as Heather smirked in satisfaction. Owen, Zoey and Mike walked across the dock. “Aww, you guys are so cute!” Owen gushed. Zoey and Mike paid no attention to Owen and continued to stare lovingly into each other’s eyes. Cameron and Bridgette watched awkwardly from behind. '[CONFESSIONAL CAMERON: 'Look! I love my friends and everything, okay? But, they can be way too... overbearing... sometimes.] '[CONFESSIONAL BRIDGETTE: 'And I thought Geoff and I were annoying. *chuckles*] Lindsay and Beth strolled calmly across the dock while continously making jokes with one another. '[CONFESSIONAL BETH/LINDSAY: '(Beth) Our friendship has never been better! (Lindsay) We did ‘Big Brother’ together months ago and that toootally strengthened our friendship! (Beth) Yeah, it was such an awesome experience. (Lindsay) And now, we’re here to kick more butt back in Total Drama!] Then, Ezekiel and Staci made their way to the dock together. “I was homeschooled for years,” he told her before Staci made up some completely bizarre lie about herself: “My great-grandmother invented the word home based on a robotic dog she built with her own two hands! She also invented school in the 1500s with her best friend Abraham Lincoln.” Ezekiel stared at her in confusion. Chris invited all the campers to the campfire. Everyone was waiting to hear the news: is it truly All Stars 2? Why are there people from Ridonculous Race here too? “This season has an interesting theme!” Chris announced. “It’s how teams will be divided: Gold vs. Bronze. Also known as, Winners vs. Losers!” The Ice Dancers snorted out of laughter. Ezekiel looked at the group around him before sighing. “Damn it,” he muttered. '[CONFESSIONAL EZEKIEL: '*sarcastically* I wonder what team I’m in! This is so unfair, eh! If our team loses, guess who goes first again, eh? Putting the losers with the losers almost guarantees us losing!] '[CONFESSIONAL COURTNEY: 'I mean, it’s no surprise what team I’ll be in. *smirks* Final 6 in three seasons, bitches! And, it’s my goal this season to make it to the Final 2.] “Let’s start splitting up the teams!” Chris said. “Start with Gold. Heather: first place! Stay in the right side!” Heather smiled and walked to the right side. “Ezekiel: bronze, last place!” Ezekiel sighed. The teams continued to be announced. “Duncan: gold, first place! Eva: bronze, 21st place! Beth: gold, second place! Bridgette: bronze, last place! Owen: gold, first place! Dawn: bronze, 11th place! Gwen: gold, second place! Lindsay: bronze, last place! Alejandro: gold, second place! Harold: bronze, 17th place! Cameron: gold, first place! Trent: bronze, 13th place!” This left only ten left: MacArthur, Sanders, Lightning, Mike, Zoey, Courtney, Josee, Jacques, Staci and Brick that had yet to be put into teams. '[CONFESSIONAL HAROLD: 'This is so unfair! I scored 5th in my second season but they only look at the bad sides of my game! GOSH!] “Lightning: gold, second place!” Lightning cheered. “YES!” he exclaimed. “Lightning for the win, baby!” “Staci: bronze, last place! Mike: gold, second place! Brick: bronze, 9th place! Zoey: gold, first place!” Chris smirked at the remaining contestants. “Courtney: bronze, 14th place!” Courtney gasped in shock. “WHAT?! BRONZE?! HOW?! I was 4th in Action! 6th in World Tour! 5th in All Stars!” “But, yet you couldn’t even make it to the merge in your first season,” Heather laughed. “Neither did you in Action, bitch!” Courtney exclaimed back. “I won a season – can you relate?” Heather fired back. “MacArthur and Sanders: gold, first place! Jacques and Josee: bronze, third place!” The Cops seemed satisfied and high-fived while the Ice Dancers looked outraged. “How is third place ‘bronze’?” Josee yelled in fury. “Because it’s literally a bronze medal,” Chris replied. “WE WERE ONE STEP AWAY FROM THE FINALS!” Jacques screamed. “We are NOT losers!” “Just accept your fate and get over it, morons,” MacArthur rolled her eyes. '[CONFESSIONAL MACARTHUR: 'I was hoping I would never see Jacques and Josee again. Ever. In my life. Sometimes, the Lord just fails to answer our prayers.] Chris began explaining the challenge: a remake of the first Total Drama Island challenge but with a twist. Each team had to select a team leader to pick only six people to participate while the other team members will do the other part of the challenge. Those six people must play a game of dodgeball with the other team’s six members. But, this game of dodgeball involves a cannon where they will shoot their balls out of. This game will take place on top of the infamous cliff and if you fall, you’re out. But, if you fall into the ‘safe zone’ like in the first challenge of Island, you will be safe and you may still participate in the challenge. This safe zone must be built by the other six team members that do not participate in the game of dodgeball. They must find twenty buoys which are burried deep in the water. Then, they must make a circle with the ten buoys to create the ‘safe zone’. The first team that has all their players eliminated from the cliff by not landing in the safe zone is eliminated and must go to the Campfire Ceremony. The bronze team immediately went into discussion on who should be team leader. “I should be team leader!” Courtney insisted. “I have multiple experiences being a leader.” “I should be team leader!” Josee argued. “I had to lead a skating team for almost three years all by myself and we were a complete success! What can you say? That you’ve been a ‘C.I.T.’?” Courtney glared at Josee. The team ultimately decided Josee should be the team leader. Chris asked the two teams who their team leader was. Josee raised her hand. “It was a unanimous decision,” she bragged while Courtney rolled her eyes. “Gold team? Who’s your team leader?” Chris asked. Alejandro instantly raised his hand. “I am! No question, am I right? I gladly pick myself, Owen, Duncan, Lightning, MacArthur and Sanders!” '[CONFESSIONAL ALEJANDRO: 'I specifically picked them based on strategy to form bonds with those people! Owen’s had this grudge against me ever since World Tour so I plan on renewing our... friendship.] “Wait, what?” Heather raised an eyebrow. “We didn’t even have a discussion yet! Why are you suddenly crowning yourself as the team leader?” “Who else is suitable as a leader besides me?” Alejandro laughed. “You have to listen to me. This is the best decision for us, babe.” Heather glared at Alejandro. “Yeah, I don’t think so, ''babe.” Heather raised her hand in the air. “I volunteer to be team leader!” Chris laughed. “Oooh! Trouble in paradise! Alright then, since we have two candidates, your team’s going to have decide on who between those two should be team leader.” Heather and Alejandro looked around their team anxiously. 'GWEN: '''I hate them both equally. Well, maybe Heather a little bit more. “I say Alejandro,” Gwen shrugged. “Fuck you, Gwen,” Heather glared while Alejandro grinned. “I say Heather,” Owen added. “She’s... nicer.” Heather smiled. The team then went into a discussion, and they ultimately decided on choosing Heather as their team leader. Heather smirked in glee before Chris announced that both leaders had to pick six of their members to fight in the game of dodgeball and six other players to create the safe zone. Josee examined her team closely. “I’ll pick myself, Jacques, Eva, Trent, Brick and... Dawn to stay on the cliff.” Courtney gasped. “Are you serious? You would rather pick creepy witch girl over me?” Josee shrugged. “She looks flexible.” The camera cut to Dawn stretching her legs. Courtney rolled her eyes. “Heather, pick your six.” Heather tapped her chin in thought. “Hmm. Heather, Duncan, Owen, MacArthur, Sanders and Mike to stay on the cliff.” '[CONFESSIONAL MIKE: 'After All-Stars, all my personalities came back! So, Svetlana will be really helpful throughout this challenge!] “Good luck, Mike,” Zoey kissed Mike on the lips before the two shared a smile. Cameron watched from behind awkwardly. There were two cliffs facing each other: one team on each cliff while the other twelve stayed near the water to prepare finding the buoys. A cannon was on each cliff as well as four cardboxes filled with balls. Chris blew his whistle to signal the beginning of the challenge. The team members below the cliffs immediately dove into the water except for Staci who refused to go inside because she couldn’t swim. “It’s dangerous! I could drown!” she complained. “Staci, it’ll be fine!” Bridgette insisted. “If you don’t come down into the water and help out our team, you’re putting our team in danger!” Staci looked on in fear and shook her head. “I can’t!” she said. Lindsay found the first buoy with Beth but upon both of them remembering they were on separate teams, the two best friends fought over the single buoy. '[CONFESSIONAL LINDSAY: 'I hate fighting Beth! But I came here to win!] Lindsay yanked the buoy out of Beth’s grip before swimming to the top of the surface. The bronze team had gathered six buoys already while the gold team had only found three. On top of the cliffs, MacArthur fired the first shot by launching a ball at Josee through the cannon. Josee ducked, but the ball ended up hitting Jacques who was right behind her. Since his team had yet to assemble their safe zone, Jacques ended up falling off the cliff into the water and eliminating himself. Sanders high-fived MacArthur. “Nice one!” she exclaimed. MacArthur rushed to put another ball into the cannon and aimed at Eva, but before he knew it, a ball had already been shot from the opposing team at Duncan. Duncan fell off the cliff and landed out of the safe zone. “Guys! We need to have a strategy,” Alejandro explained in the water after his team collected all their buoys. “We need to locate the exact spot where most people will fall off of so we can build our safe zone there!” Mike suddenly turned into Svetlana before confidently doing a cartwheel around the cliff. Owen watched in admiration. “Wow,” he said. '[CONFESSIONAL OWEN: 'Svetlana is so graceful! I love a woman with grace.] Svetlana grabbed two balls before throwing them both at the opposing team. She had no specific target and both balls missed. “Hey, doofus!” MacArtur yelled before confronting Mike. Mike immediately switched back to ordinary Mike. “What do you think you’re doing?” she exclaimed. “You just lost us two balls!” “I’m sorry, okay? I was just trying to help!” he said. “Well then, thanks a lot, Shitlana!” MacArthur exclaimed, before stomping away. Mike glared at her furiously before firing insults back at MacArthur. “It amazes me how you won Ridonculous Race!” Mike said. “I mean, you have the IQ of a cactus!” MacArthur raised her eyebrow. “What’d you just say to me?” “You’re too dumb to even be a cop!” Mike shouted. MacArthur roared angrily before chasing at Mike out of fury. Sanders managed to hold her back as MacArthur continued to attempt to claw at Mike viciously. '[CONFESSIONAL MACARTHUR: 'What a piece of crap! Who the hell does he think he is?] '[CONFESSIONAL MIKE: 'MacArthur had no right to yell at me like that! She’s awful! I can’t wait to see her cocky ass voted off!] Heather and Owen prepared to put a ball in their team’s cannon before firing it at Brick. Brick’s jaw dropped in shock before the ball hit him right in the chest. He was sent firing down the cliff but fortunately, he landed right in the safe zone. “DAMN YOU!” Owen yelled dramatically. Heather looked at him in confusion. '[CONFESSIONAL BRICK: 'Oof! That ball hit me hard! Thank God for my team, though! A soldier is nothing without an army!] Josee launched a ball at MacArthur, but she successfully dodged it. She raced to her team’s cannon with a ball in her hands but Mike beat her to it and reached the cannon first. Mike aimed at Eva, but MacArthur fought for the cannon to aim at Josee. “LET GO OF THE CANNON!” Mike argued. “NO, YOU LET GO!” MacArthur fought back. The cannon was pushed upwards and was accidentally shot to the sky. The two watched in shock when the ball suddenly began falling speedily towards their team. The ball landed right on Sanders’ face causing her to fall off the cliff and land outside the safe zone. “SANDERS!” MacArthur cried. “See! This is all your fault! Now, we’re down a team member!” Mike exclaimed, before MacArthur glared at him furiously. '[CONFESSIONAL MACARTHUR: 'If I wasn’t on TV, I probably would’ve punched the crap out of him.] MacArthur instantly jabbed Mike’s jaw knocking a bloody tooth out. '[CONFESSIONAL MACARTHUR: '*shrugs*] '[CONFESSIONAL OWEN: 'Everyone on this show is so violent! Why can’t we all just get along?] “DIE!” Owen roared, before launching a ball straight at Josee. However, Josee immediately jumped in the air as the ball went below her flexible legs. The Bronze team got into a strategy talk. They decided that they had to focus on Mike because he was an athletic threat due to Svetlana. “Never trust a gymnast,” Dawn smiled referring to Svetlana before Josee glared at her. Brick began walking towards them from behind (just arriving after falling into the safe zone in the water). “I think we have an advantage here, guys,” Trent explained while glancing at MacArthur and Mike who continue to argue on the other cliff. “As long as we stay focused, we can still win this challenge.” '[CONFESSIONAL TRENT: 'The other team can’t stop arguing! They literally can’t get along. It’s sad, but at the same time *laughs* It’s in my advantage.] Down at the water, the bronze team began to form a new strategy. “Guys!” Courtney called. “Do you all realize that we have twenty buoys? We can make more than one safe zone!” '[CONFESSIONAL COURTNEY: 'I’m definitely not shy to say that I’m smarter than the average human being! I mean – now I can see why Josee put me in the water instead of the cliff! The brawns can stay up there while the brains stay in the water!] The camera cuts to Staci who continued to just sit in the sand with a playful smile. She began to trace a shape of a crown on the sand. '[CONFESSIONAL STACI: 'One time, my family was stranded on an island because our yacht hit an iceberg. So then this like tribe welcomed us and my father eventually became like king of the island. But then, my uncle was really jealous because he wanted to be king so he tricked my father to like go to this cliff. Then, my uncle pushed my father off the cliff and my father was ran over by a stampede of bulls. But, it’s like whatever.] Courtney glared at Staci who was practically doing nothing to help contribute to the team. '[CONFESSIONAL COURTNEY: 'Okay, so maybe not all the brains are in the water.] The bronze team on the water went to work to form multiple safe zones. However, while in the process of creating those safe zones, Owen managed to knock Trent off the cliff out of the safe zone. “We need to hurry!” Lindsay urged. Meanwhile, at the top of the cliffs, MacArthur and Mike were still arguing. A ball zipped past Heather but she was able to dodge it quickly. “Would you guys focus?” Heather yelled, trying to get their attention. “If you don’t get your heads in the game, we are going to lose you idiots!” Owen pushed another ball into the cannon before launching it at the other team. The attack was successful and knocked Eva off the cliff and outside the safe zone. Chris began to narrate the challenge. “Looks like Gold is gaining the upper hand! Four Winners remain while only three Losers are left standing!” “What’d he just call me?” Josee rose an eyebrow, before viciously whipping a ball at the other team with her own hand instead of a cannon. The ball hit Mike right in the head and he began to lose his balance before toppling off the cliff. Zoey gasped when her boyfriend hit the water. “Oh no, Mike!” MacArthur grinned. “Ha! That’s what you get for trying to mess with me!” Suddenly, Dawn launched a ball through the cannon which smacked MacArthur right in the head. MacArthur then ended up falling off the cliff as well and not into the safe zone. “Oooh!” Chris said. “That was quick! Only two Winners are left standing now!” In the water, Courtney desperately attempted to assemble the three safe zones. Finally, the Bronze team was able to form them. Alejandro eyed the opposing team carefully. “They have three safe zones!” Alejandro exclaimed. “What do we do?” Beth asked. Meanwhile, Heather and Owen looked as their last remaining ball sat on the edge of the cliff. The other team still had a few more. “We can’t miss this shot,” Owen panted. “Get the ball in the cannon!” '[CONFESSIONAL OWEN: 'Heather and I only have one ball left! If we miss this shot, we’re DOOMED!] '[CONFESSIONAL BRICK: 'Do they really think they can beat us with only one ball left? Ha! Such idio – ] The ball zips out from the cannon fiercely aiming right at Brick. Brick’s eyes bulge at the sight of the ball and the ball hits him right in the chest once again. Dawn (who was right behind Brick) was hit by Brick’s body and the two of them were sent flying off the cliff. Courtney gasped at the sight of two of them not even landing near the three safe zones. Heather and Owen celebrated and Owen pulled Heather into a tight hug which left a look of pain in Heather’s face. Chris began to narrate the challenge. “2 Winners remain and only 1 Loser left! BUT! The Gold team seems to have run out of balls while the Bronze team still has nine balls remaining!” “You can do this, Josee!” Trent yelled from the water. Harold snorted. “She can’t hear you, the soundwaves won’t travel that far.” Trent looked at Harold in confusion. Josee began to fire balls everywhere at the other team. Heather and Owen had to continue to dodge the attacks. “DAMN IT!” Josee roared after she was left with only three balls left. “Hit me with your best shot, bitch!” Heather exclaimed. Josee growled loudly before pushing another ball into the cannon. Owen raised an eyebrow. “Heather!” he called. “We can’t win unless Josee falls off the cliff! What in heaven’s name do we doooo?” Heather began to think hard. Suddenly, a ball zipped straight at her and she ducked instantly. “I have an idea,” she said to Owen. “But it’s gonna be a tough one.” Heather began sharing her strategy with Owen while her teammates in the water looked at her in curiosity and confusion. “What is she saying?” Beth asked. “I really hope they don’t do something stupid,” Cameron added. “If only they had me up there!” Lightning exclaimed. “I would’ve SHA-WON that challenge!” '[CONFESSIONAL LIGHTNING: 'Not picking me was so SHA-STUPID! I would’ve kicked all them loser asses!] '[CONFESSIONAL GWEN: 'At this point, doing something ‘stupid’ might be the only option for us to win this challenge right now. If not... we’re screwed.] '[CONFESSIONAL HAROLD: 'Josee might still have three balls but she can still lose this challenge! Imagine if she ran out of balls too! Then friggin’ Chris would give each team new balls or something. Josee should’ve picked me to fight on the cliff! I know KA-RA-TAAY!] The cannon was pretty big so it could fit an actual human being inside it. Heather tried to push Owen inside the cannon which seemed to upset many of their team members in the water. “What are they DOING?” Beth yelled. “What needs to be done!” Zoey exclaimed. “Heather, I don’t think I can do this,” Owen whined. “My butt feels like it’s on fire!” “Owen, it’s go big or go home,” Heather said, before lighting up the cannon. She saw Josee who had formed a strategy of her own as well: she had all three of her balls inside her cannon meaning she was going to shoot all three of them at them. Josee squinted to see what was inside the other team’s cannon and gasped when she saw Owen. “What the HELL?” “FIRE!” Heather yelled from the other side of the cliff, which caused Josee to panic. She quickly tried to light her cannon as well but it wouldn’t shoot – the balls just froze inside the cannon. However, Owen on the other side was shot all the way from his cannon with a loud ‘AAAAH’. Josee screamed in fear and tried to run from the incoming attack but was ultimately pushed by Owen. Owen and Josee separated after flying off the cliff as Heather anxiously watched. Owen was sent plunging far away from the challenge area while Josee fell near the cliff. The other team members watched nervously. “Come on!” Courtney yelled in hopes that Josee would land in one of their safe zones. “Please die, please die, please die,” MacArthur began chanting to herself. Sanders looked at her in confusion. Suddenly, a loud splash was heard and a huge wave covered the Bronze team like a blanket. When they came to the surface, they were completely shocked to see... Josee’s head poking out of one of their far safe zones! “WOOO!” Courtney celebrated. “Josee is SAFE!” Chris announced. Heather gasped. “WHAT?!” she exclaimed, and then suddenly she heard a loud rumbling noise all the way from the other team’s cannon. “Oh, shoot.” She screamed and tried to run away but the balls from the other cannon suddenly fired and three balls were sent flying right at Heather. One ball hit her head and she was knocked off the cliff. “PLEASE LAND IN THE SAFE ZONE!” Beth prayed. Heather dove right at the... Buoy. Her body painfully bounced off the buoy leading her to plunge into the water outside the safe zone. “Ooh, that’s gotta hurt,” Cameron commented. Heather resurfaced out of the water. “THE BRONZE TEAM WIN IMMUNITY!” Chris declared and the Losers celebrated their first win. MacArthur and Mike looked at Heather weirdly as she hopped out of the water and glared at them both furiously. “Thanks for all the help,” Heather said sarcastically. '[CONFESSIONAL MACARTHUR: 'So, uh, *chuckles nervously*, I may or may not have lost the challenge for our team. Whoops.] '[CONFESSIONAL EZEKIEL: 'Did you hear that, eh? BRONZE TEAM WON IMMUNITY! That means I’m safe, eh! Did you really think I was going home first again? Watch out, world – your boy is gonna take this game by storm!] “GOLD TEAM!” Chris announced. “I’ll be seeing you in the Campfire Ceremony tonight where one of you WILL be voted off!” '[CONFESSIONAL SANDERS: 'I’m kind of worried for MacArthur and I! One of us could go home because of what MacArthur did today! How on Earth am I supposed to keep us both safe tonight?] Mike and Zoey walked back to camp gloomily. “It’s okay, Mike,” Zoey comforted her boyfriend. “You tried your best today. That’s all that matters.” “Thanks, Zoey,” Mike blushed. '[CONFESSIONAL MIKE: 'It’s really nice having Zoey around with me! She’s like my rock.] '[CONFESSIONAL ZOEY: 'This next vote is gonna be super tough because I feel like Mike’s in trouble because of what happened between him and MacArthur! I need to get to work to try to save him!] Meanwhile, Duncan and Gwen strolled across the dock prepared with snorkeling equipment. The two nodded at each other before diving into the Wawanakwa Lake together. '[CONFESSIONAL DUNCAN: 'Alright, so the first time we were on this island – you know, our first season – there was this urban legend about the lake! Something about this huge dragon sea creature thingy living in the bottom of the lake! If Gwen and I can actually find this dragon, we’ll be millionaires!] Gwen gave Duncan a thumbs up deep inside the lake before the two dove near a huge cave. Suddenly, they heard a loud snoring noise from inside the cave and the two of them looked at each other completely frightened. Gwen began shaking her head to show that maybe she wanted to go back up but Duncan insisted on going inside the cave. The two finally decided on continuing to dive into the cave. Out of nowhere, the snoring noise was heard again. '[CONFESSIONAL GWEN: 'Oh, God! If we actually caught that dragon, we would get so much money! We wouldn’t even need the million bucks from this show!] Gwen took a deep breath before diving alone deeper into the cave courageously. Duncan followed from behind but the two of them suddenly halted in shock at the sight of... Owen sleeping alone in the cave! '[CONFESSIONAL DUNCAN: '*facepalm*] After their little swim, Gwen and Duncan went to the forest to dry up. They were still in their bathing suits and cracking jokes together. “Imagine what would happen if Courtney saw us right now,” Gwen teased. “Or Trent,” Duncan laughed. “Oh, please,” Gwen rolled her eyes smiling. “Trent is not attracted to me in any way. I promise you.” “Really?” Gwen sighed. “Yeah, it kind of sucks though. I thought he was into me, and then – ” Duncan suddenly held his hand over Gwen’s mouth and pulled her behind a tree together. Gwen gave him a look of confusion but Duncan shushed her to signal her to stay silent. Duncan released his hand from Gwen’s mouth and she immediately slapped him out of outrage. Duncan then pointed his finger in the distance. Gwen turned her head and gasped at the sight of MacArthur and Sanders looking through bushes alone together. “Do you think they’re looking for an idol?” Gwen whispered. “What else could they be looking for?” Duncan whispered back. '[CONFESSIONAL MACARTHUR: 'I am in BIG trouble! If I don’t find an Immunity Idol STAT, I could be going home tonight!] MacArthur’s eyes widened in shock when she started patting around a specific bush. “Hey, Sanders!” she called. “Sanders! I think I found something!” “Really?” Sanders asked. MacArthur nodded in excitement before pulling out a... squirrel! “AAH!” she yelled in shock before throwing it away. The squirrel immediately hopped up and sprinted away to another direction. Sanders couldn’t help but laugh and MacArthur just glared at her and told her to ‘shut up’. “Keep on looking,” MacArthur insisted. Elsewhere, Mike and Zoey were talking to Cameron in his cabin. “MacArthur needs to go home tonight, don’t you think?” Mike asked. “She’s a huge threat! PLUS, she’s super annoying!” Cameron scratched his head. “I don’t know, Mike...” “Come on, Cam,” Zoey said. “We have to take her out tonight or Mike will go home!” “Why can’t we just take out someone like Alejandro?” Cameron asked. “He’s super evil! AND manipulative! What can MacArthur do?” '[CONFESSIONAL ZOEY: 'Cameron is really reluctant to vote off MacArthur! If the votes don’t line up tonight, Mike could go home! We need to find another solution.] Zoey and Mike traveled into the forest together. “You want to find an idol?” Mike asked. “It’s our only option,” Zoey answered. “We can use the idol on you and then MacArthur would go home.” Mike nodded his head. “Good idea.” However, the two gasped at the sight of the Cops still wandering around the bushes in the forest. “What are YOU doing here?” Mike exclaimed. “Uuuhhh,” MacArthur tried to think of an excuse. “Pissing?” “I could ask the same for you!” Sanders growled at Mike. “We are also – um – pissing,” Zoey lied. Mike and MacArthur eyed one another for at least ten seconds before MacArthur cleared her throat. “Okay then,” she said. “I guess, we’ll just, uh... piss... elsewhere.” “You do that,” Zoey said, nodding her head. The two of them watched the Cops awkwardly leave the forest before both of them sighed in unison. “Do you think they were trying to find an idol too?” “Definitely,” Mike answered. “Hurry! We need to find one before they do!” Zoey and Mike looked around the bushes, the trees until finally, Mike stretched his hand into a hole in tree and his hand touched something that felt specifically like an idol. He pulled it out of the tree and... “Oh my gosh!” Zoey exclaimed with excitement. “It’s the Hidden Immunity Idol!” '[CONFESSIONAL MIKE: '*kisses Immunity Idol* I thank the Total Drama gods for this! If I play this on me tonight, I’ll be safe! YES! And MacArthur will go home!] '[CONFESSIONAL SANDERS: 'We need to go to the rest of our team to try to convince them to vote out Mike as well. Right now, it looks like our team is kind of split: the Heroes and the Villains! The ‘Heroes’ are kind of like Zoey, Cameron, Mike, Owen, Beth and Gwen while the Villains are... the rest. Damn, am I really a villain?] “You wanna vote out Mike?” Alejandro asked. '[CONFESSIONAL SANDERS: 'So, we need to work the ‘Villains’ for their votes right now.] MacArthur and Sanders nodded. They had gathered themselves, Duncan, Lightning, Heather and Alejandro in the canteen. “He’s annoying, don’t you think?” MacArthur barked. “PLUS, he’s out of control! He has all his personalities and what not!” “No, I think he has his personalities controlled ever since All-Stars,” Alejandro replied. “Look! Think of it from a strategic perspective,” Sanders said. “He has TWO strong allies! Zoey and Cameron – who are 100% loyal to Mike!” “Did you just call Cameron ‘strong’?” Lightning raised an eyebrow. '[CONFESSIONAL LIGHTNING: 'Honestly, I’m down with voting out Mike! He ticks me off!] “So, what is this? Like an alliance?” Duncan asked. “Well, only if you want it to be,” Sanders answered. Suddenly, Gwen walked in the canteen. “Did I hear alliance?” she asked. Everyone’s eyes shifted to her in shock and the Cops’ face immediately turned pale. '[CONFESSIONAL GWEN: 'It was so funny! You should’ve seen the look on MacArthur’s face!] “What are we talking about?” Gwen grinned as she took a seat next to Duncan. “The Cops wanna vote out Mike,” Duncan answered. Gwen raised an eyebrow. “Really?” MacArthur nodded her head. “I mean, let’s face it! It’s either me or Mike tonight, right?” '[CONFESSIONAL HEATHER: 'MacArthur and Mike were SUPER annoying throughout the entire challenge! They weren’t even TRYING to help! So, it’s great for me to practically hold their fate in my hands!] “You know, I was thinking why not we vote out Zoey instead?” Alejandro said. “Don’t get me wrong! I want Mike gone too but maybe Svetlana could be more helpful during challenges!” “Right and Chester could TOTALLY help with an endurance challenge,” MacArthur rolled her eyes. Alejandro glared at MacArthur. “Your attitude is unnecessary.” “yOuR aTTiTuDe iS uNneCeSSaRy,” MacArthur mocked. “I’m voting out Zoey tonight!” Alejandro exclaimed. “Vote with me or not, I don’t care! But just so you know, if you don’t vote together with us, your ass is going home.” “Oooh! I’m so threatened!” MacArthur said sarcastically. Alejandro glared at her furiously before he stomped out of the canteen. Heather shrugged before she followed him out along with eventually Duncan, Gwen and Lightning. Sanders looked at MacArthur nervously. '[CONFESSIONAL MACARTHUR: 'I don’t care what Alejandro thinks! Mike is going home tonight whether he likes it or not! Who does he think he is?] '[CONFESSIONAL CAMERON: 'Tonight’s really a tough vote. I mean, Mike’s my friend and everything but... it wouldn’t hurt to break up the Mike/Zoey power couple? Maybe?] '[CONFESSIONAL MIKE: 'MacArthur wants me to tremble! She wants me to feel scared! But what she DOESN’T know – is that I have a Hidden Immunity Idol and I’m not going anywhere tonight!] 'GWEN: '''This vote is really a toss up. It could be anyone. It could all depend on me. I could be the swing vote, I guess? I could go with either side. Night fell on Wawanakwa as the Gold team marched to the Campfire Ceremony. The campfire cackled as the campers sat down anxiously. “Cameron,” Chris called. “You’re up first to vote tonight.” Cameron made his way to the voting booth and rubbed his head in confusion. “What do I do? What do I do?” he asked nervously to himself. He sighed and took the pen before writing ‘MacArthur’ on the piece of parchment. “I’m sorry, MacArthur,” he said softly as he held up the parchment for the camera to see. “It’s all just strategy.” One by one, each camper went up to write down a name on the piece of parchment. It was MacArthur’s turn and she quickly seized the pen before writing ‘Mike’ messily. MacArthur was the last one and she took her seat. Chris nodded his head and went to collect all the votes in the voting urn. The campers looked around nervously. “Who’d you vote for?” MacArthur whispered to Gwen. “You’ll see,” Gwen whispered back. Chris returned with the voting urn. “If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now is the time to do so.” There was a silence in the group. No one said anything. Gwen and Duncan looked at MacArthur and Sanders. Suddenly, Mike raised his hand with a confident grin on his face. MacArthur gasped and shook her head in shock. “I have an idol, Chris,” Mike said pridefully. He walked to Chris and took out his Immunity Idol. Zoey watched him full of glee and excitement knowing her boyfriend will be safe. Mike took a seat next to her again. “This IS a Hidden Immunity Idol!” Chris announced. “Any votes for Mike will not count!” “Shit,” MacArthur muttered to herself. Chris began to read the votes. MacArthur and Sanders exchanged a quick look before Sanders shook her head to signal something. Gwen noticed it and raised an eyebrow. “First vote,” Chris started. “MIKE. Does not count.” Mike grinned with pride. There was a silence for a moment. “MACARTHUR.” MacArthur sighed before shaking her head. “ZOEY.” Zoey gasped in shock. She turned to Mike whose face was colored in confusion. “MACARTHUR.” “ZOEY. We are tied: 2 votes MacArthur, 2 votes Zoey.” “MACARTHUR.” “ZOEY. That’s 3 votes MacArthur, 3 votes Zoey. 5 votes left!” “ZOEY. That’s 4 votes Zoey, 3 votes MacArthur. 4 votes left.” Zoey frowned. MacArthur looked at Gwen. “Who’d you vote for?” MacArthur whispered to Gwen again. “I told you,” Gwen glared at the cop. “You’ll see.” “Did you stick to the plan?” MacArthur asked. “You didn’t even originally include me in the ‘plan’ and now you’re barking at me?” Gwen hissed. “I did what was best for my game. Quit yapping.” “ZOEY. That’s 5 votes Zoey, 3 votes MacArthur.” MacArthur sighed in relief. Zoey grabbed Mike’s hand for comfort as Cameron eyed them nervously. “MACARTHUR. That’s 5 votes Zoey, 4 votes MacArthur. 2 votes left.” Zoey turned to Gwen. “Gwen, who’d you vote for?” she asked softly. Gwen sighed. “Who I had to vote for.” “MACARTHUR. We are tied again! 5 votes Zoey, 5 votes MacArthur. One. Vote. Left.” Chris opened the final vote. MacArthur and Zoey anxiously watched to see their fate. Chris revealed the final vote... “MIKE. Does not count.” Zoey looked around her team in complete confusion. “What just happened?” she mouthed to Cameron and Mike and the two boys replied with shrugs. “It’s a tie!” Chris declared. “We are going to revote! Gwen, you’re up first!” Gwen began to have doubts. Was she going to change her vote? She stood up to make her way to the voting booth but MacArthur grabbed her hand. “Gwen, don’t do this please,” MacArthur said, knowing what was going through Gwen’s mind. “Let go of my hand,” Gwen said. “Keeping me around is beneficial for your game, you know that right?” MacArthur pleaded. There was a silence after except for the sound of the campfire. Zoey eyed Gwen carefully. “Gwen, we’re friends,” Zoey insisted. “How intense,” Chris laughed. Gwen glared at MacArthur. “Give me your idol,” she demanded furiously. The whole team went into a state of complete shock. MacArthur and Sanders gasped the loudest. Gwen repeated, “Give me your idol. Give it to me or you’re going home tonight.” “I don’t have an idol!” MacArthur insisted. “Fine then,” Gwen rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of MacArthur’s grip. She started to walk but then MacArthur called out for her: “Wait!” Gwen turned. More tension and suspense began to rise. MacArthur sighed and then suddenly took out the Hidden Immunity Idol in her pocket much to everyone’s surprise. Gwen grinned and snatched it from her hand. “This is so entertaining,” Heather chuckled. “She had an idol this whole time?” Mike whispered to Cameron. Gwen started her walk to the voting booth but then suddenly, she threw the idol into the campfire. The whole team gasped in shock as they watched the idol burn in the campfire. Gwen had a massive grin on her face as she made her way to the voting booth. One by one, the campers made their way to the voting booth again except for MacArthur and Zoey as they weren’t allowed to vote. The final camper returned to their seat and Chris went to collect the votes again for the second time. “This is crazy,” Beth whispered. Chris came back with the voting urn and started reading the votes out loud. “First vote...” “ZOEY.” Zoey frowned and shook her head. “MACARTHUR.” “ZOEY.” “MACARTHUR. That’s 2 votes Zoey, 2 votes MacArthur.” MacArthur started sweating nervously. She looked at Gwen who had a cold expression on her face. “ZOEY.” “MACARTHUR. We’re tied again: 3 votes Zoey, 3 votes MacArthur. 4 votes left.” “ZOEY.” “MACARTHUR. 4 votes Zoey, 4 votes MacArthur. 2 votes left.” MacArthur took a deep breath in nervously as Zoey eyed the votes attentively. Chris read the second to last vote. “ZOEY. 5 votes Zoey. 4 votes MacArthur. One. Vote. Left.” “Oh my God,” Owen gasped. Chris opened the final vote. “First person voted out of Total Drama: Winners vs. Losers...” “ZOEY. That’s 6, that’s enough, please bring me your torch.” Zoey gasped in shock and looked down in sadness. Mike shook his head and patted Zoey in the back. As Zoey went to grab her torch, MacArthur glanced at Gwen and nodded her head in approval. Gwen smiled. Zoey put her torch in front of Chris. “Zoey,” Chris started. “The tribe has spoken.” Chris snuffed Zoey's torch as Zoey frowned gloomily as she watched her fire die. She looked back sadly at Mike and Cameron before waving goodbye. "Sorry, girl," Sanders said, waving. "First vote off, but yet already tensions rise, trust is broken and lines in the sand are drawn," Chris said. "Head back to camp. Goodnight." Elimination Category:Competition stories